Behind Blue Eyes
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: "You'll be sorry when I'm gone." Were Mello's last words to the person who he cared about the most, before he left his his life behind him. But Matt refused to be left behind. He just wouldnt allow it. MattXMello Rating may change eventully.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own the glorious cult called Death Note as much as I still pay and bribe my contacts for stock shares.**

**Yes this is a shonen-ai, I don't know how much of it will be at this point, but hey. It'll be there. I also have no idea how long this story will even be. Well, if you dislike yaoi or anything as such, avoid this story. Or just read it. You never know. You might start to feel the love.**

Chapter 1

'_You'll be sorry when I'm gone'_

Those were the last words he had spoken towards his friend. Not even a goodbye. Just a hateful message spat towards the boy who desperately clung to the duffle bag that held everything of Mello's. It held his life. Matt wasn't going to be forgotten and left in a small dark space at the back of Mello's memory. He wasn't disposable. He wouldn't allow it.

At five years old, no one but you is important or significant in the world. At seven, you begin to realise that there are other people who are worthy of time and space, not that you care of course. Mello acted like this for his whole life. Self centred and arrogant. He couldn't help it. It was built into him. His dominance of the world was driven by insecurity and loneliness; at least it was until he became friends with Matt. Matt was his shining light in everything dark and dreary, his guide when he lost his way and overall, Matt was simply his friend. The day they met was one the brightest day Mello could ever remember.

They had seen each other before, yet they had never spoken. Matt had sat on the grass earlier in the afternoon to get away from a mean boy who kept teasing him and trying to take his new handheld away from him. Mello, far from sympathetic, was bored and looking for someone new to talk to or harass. When he saw Matt sulking in the long grass, he grinned madly. Harassment was now on his agenda. As he straightened his pre-adolescent body and stuck out his chest in an attempt to look bigger, he strode over to the red-headed boy and coughed loudly. The younger boy startled and dropped his game in a sudden attempt to escape the blonde that towered over him. Mello laughed at the sudden fear in the boy that tried to get away from him."Please don't hurt me." Matt whimpered. The blonde was pleased at the reaction he had invoked, but oddly felt unconfutable about hurting him. Like kicking someone when their down. Instead of punching Matt, he sat next to him on the grass. "I'm Mello." With wide eyes, Matt cleared his throat. "I-I'm Matt. " At ten years old, Matt was gangly and tall. Hardly a fighter. His game obsession gained him no muscle strength as he spent hours inside doing nothing but moving his thumbs. Mello on the other hand, for an eleven year old, had quite a lean body and could take down a kid six years older than him if he really felt up to it. "You're not going to hit me are you? Don't pretend to be nice to me and then just beat the crap outta me. " Mello rolled his eyes and laughed "Naw. I could belt someone ten times your size. Why would I take you out? It's not like I wanna friend. Just think it'd be nice to talk to someone who doesn't care." Matt coughed. "Who says I don't care?" "I said so." "Whatever." Matt looked at the other boy carefully. He had a bobby haircut that sat straight above his shoulders, and his leather clad frame was skinny and well built and a strong chocolate scent wafted from him as the wind blew. Matt smiled. He knew this boy who sat next to him contently was dangerous from scenes of violence he had seen around the orphanage. This boy wasn't afraid of anything, and if he was, he'd most likely kill the person who knew. Matt knew that he was weak, but was smart enough not to try and aggravate anybody who could pose a serious threat to him. "So Matt, that's your name your name right?" Mello said as he bit a large piece of chocolate with a loud snap. "Ah-ha. Matt is my name." "Good 'cause I hate forgetting people's names, and if I forget it the first time I won't bother to learn it." A sudden laugh escaped the red-heads mouth. "I don't have enough brain cells to remember people in the first place. I just imagine them as Mario or something!" Mello cocked an eyebrow."Bullshit. I've seen you around. You know everybody's names. Don't crap on to impress me." Matt blushed in embarrassment. "Ahem. Yeah I guess so." Mello grinned. "You blush like a girl." "Well it's difficult to blush like a boy!" Matt retorted hotly, his face going redder. The blonde began to roar with laughter "Y'know you might be an alright person to hang out with after all!"

Within three weeks Mello had almost set his roommate on fire for calling him a bitch. Roger at that time honestly didn't care where the troublemaking boy ended up, and when Matt offered to let Mello become his roommate, although surprised, Roger had no objections whatsoever. Mello, relived at being allowed to stay with someone he knew and honestly didn't mind, moved in within the day. Although annoyed at the lack of space in Matt's room due to his games, he only complained once by asking Matt to at least clear a walkway.

Needless to say, Matt was nervous. He'd never had to deal with a roommate in the whole time he'd been at Wammy's. He didn't want to annoy Mello. He also didn't want Mello to no longer want him as a friend, so he stayed out of the blonde's way as he set up his side of the room. "So Matt." Matt jumped to attention "Yeah Mello?" Mello looked over his shoulder sheepishly. "Can you help me put the bed sheet over the mattress?" The blonde muttered softly "Yeah sure." As the two boys held opposite ends of the bed sheet, Matt looked over the older boy. "Whoa." "What. Is there a roach or something?" Mello sounded bored. "Nah. I just noticed that your eyes are, like a really bright blue." Mello flushed in sudden annoyance. "If you dare say that it makes me look like a freaking girl, I'll light you up right now." Matt's eyes widened. "No! I only meant that they were-ah-that they suit your face." "Yeah whatever Matt."

That evening, Mello woke Matt up. "Mhhhgghh. What?" Matt's response was muffled by his blanket. "Come on. I want some chocolate. Let's steal some from the kitchen." Mello sounded almost desperate for his help. "But you still have like, six bars left from earlier!" Matt rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "That won't last me until breakfast" Mello sighed, exasperated. "What's the time?" "Late enough for everyone to be asleep. C'mon. "

The boy's were closer than ever after another few months. Mello was now twelve, and filling out very nicely. Matt had only had his birthday a week beforehand and hadn't changed at all. Their escapades had become a lot more frequent and were no more dangerous than climbing the roof. But after their most recent one, Matt had fallen out of the tree and had broken his collarbone.

When Matt awoke in the sick wing three days after his accident, he was in pain all over his body. His body screamed in agony as he shifted into a sitting position. A pained cry escaped his mouth as he moved his torso. "Don't move you idiot." Mello said softly. Matt jumped at his friend's voice. "Hey Mello. It's nice to see you too. " Matt replied softly. "Y'know that you fell three metres from a branch in the big tree right? " Matt laughed weakly "I faintly remember falling out of the tree, but I don't remember anybody picking me up." "You passed out like a sissy." "Who picked me up?" Mello hesitated "I picked you up." Matt smiled "Thank you for that." "If I hadn't, who would have?" Mello grinned slowly and leant over. Matt instinctively shuffled away from the blonde when the boy's soft, warm lips pressed against his cheek. Matt blushed and averted his gaze from the older boy. "Get well soon Matt."

**Well, well, well. Anybody feeling the love? I sure was! Now at the present moment, our favourite Wammy couple are young, so everything is majorly innocent. Nobody wants to read Lolita lemons! *Except for you naughty naughty perverts!* Who wants to read lemons anyway?*Coughs* Not me of course! *Chokes* So *ahem* Let me just state, that until the boys are a little bit older, no romping will occur. I can already here the disappointed sighs of my readers, Not that I'm saying I really have any right now. Oh Please review! Reviews give L sweets, Mello chocolate and Matt his Uber Sexy body!**

**Till next chapter!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


End file.
